


Wisdom of Age

by Merfilly



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 21:39:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1703456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alfred seeks to help Bruce.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wisdom of Age

Bruce had his hand on the case, head bowed heavily.

Alfred wished he could ease the pain for his ward, for the man that shattered little boy had become. Yet, there was no salve for wounds of the heart like this.

"I never should have…"

"Master Bruce, had you not taken in the boy, how long would he have survived?"

"Yes, but…"

"As with Master Dick, Master Jason made his choices. He loved his work. Errors have been made, yes. But denying him would only have led to other ends. You gave him a chance to be something he wished to be. Something more than just another street child, growing into the culture of violence out there."

Bruce looked at his mentor. "We can't know that."

"No, but there is no purpose in bemoaning what never was, even faced with what shall never be, now that we have lost him."

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt:  
> “Query: How does the never to be differ from what never was?” - Cormac McCarthy


End file.
